A Lord's Return
by Steam01
Summary: A tale of nobles, fine balls, young love and romance. With a world constantly in conflict, Lord Sunwhisper is sent to the Broken Shore to aid in what would become the biggest military disaster in recent history. How shall Lady Sunwhisper cope with the temporary absence of her husband?
1. Chapter I: Good News

Untouched by the recent attempted invasion upon Azeroth by the Burning Legion, Eversong Woods was as vibrant as ever. The sun was setting creating a beautiful picturesque scene: the pristine stone pathways were illuminated by the various lanterns, the sky became a warm tangerine shade and a slight breeze caused the bright orange leaves upon the plethora of white barked trees to shake; albeit slightly. Upon the nearby hills she stood, overlooking this scene. A woman with beauty that could rival the woods themselves even for the high standards of her kind, the Sin'dorei.

Long locks of cascading orange hair flow over her shoulders like a river, soft and silky as if it were liquid. A very lady-like and mature look about her: high cheekbones alongside plump lips painted a red colour via the use of lipstick. In fact, various pieces of make-up and beauty cosmetics were applied yet the woman's natural beauty is still apparent. Her ears and eyebrows would be long and pointed, a trait of all Sin'dorei, and her eyes a fel-green. Working your way down her body her hourglass figure is apparent. A petite waistline with a larger than average bust, seemingly an E-cup, and adequate rear. She'd reach a height of around about five foot four, rather short. However on this particular occasion the woman would be wearing a flowing red dress, loose upon her body. To elevate her short height she would wear a pair of red high heeled shoes - something she attempts to incorporate into almost all of her outfits - alongside many different pieces of jewellery ranging from ruby earrings and golden bracelets. This woman would go by the name 'Syera Sunwhisper'.

She tapped her long red painted fingernails upon the railing of the balcony as she stood there overlooking the woods from atop the hills. The Sunwhisper terrace was a rather large one rivalling the famous Magister's Terrace upon Quel'danas including many different rooms including large master bedrooms, a dinner hall, ballroom and much more. She exhaled a light sigh as she ceased the tapping, looking down at her left hand and the ring upon it: a golden band with a large emerald centrepiece.

"Please.. let him be okay.." She'd mutter to herself below her breath. Word had been received that the combatants sent to the Broken Shore had failed and were returning home for the time being to rejuvenate and prepare for further orders. Her beloved husband, Zaneas Sunwhisper, was to return with then; if he hadn't died of course. However she had little time to dwell on such as footsteps approached from behind.

"Lady Sunwhisper." Said the deep voice, she turned around to see the man. A raven haired Sin'dorei male dressed in a suit - a Human piece of attire that the Sin'dorei adopted and adapted. One of the servants. He quickly bowed before her:

"You have a visitor wishing to talk with you." He added, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Could it be news about Zaneas? She wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. Nonetheless she nodded towards the servant taking a brief glance over the woods.

"I shall be there shortly, invite them inside and make them welcome."

Upon saying the last word, the servant left right away to go about his work. She looked down towards the ring upon her finger, a thought she could not help but dwell upon; could he truly be dead..? The one she cared about so much? She attempted to shake off the thought in a more literal sense, vigorously shaking her head. She straightened her posture and presented a face of neutrality that could be perceived as a judgemental look. She ventured onward inside.

The tapping of her heels were one of the few sounds heard through the halls, she was usually alone with the servants with her husband gone and she had grown use to the silence yet longed for it to end. Her flowing gown would do what was expected, flowed behind her as if she were in the wind. Her finger tips stroked the banister as she made herself down the grand staircase towards the main living-area. She heard two voices from within: the servant and a rather familiar voice, although she could not simply place a finger on it.

The tapping would cease as she stopped, observing the room from within the entrance: a small archway. Sat in the red armchair - embroidered with golden threat - was a man in full plate gear reminiscent of the Blood Knights, black and red heavy plate and a blade placed beside the chair. The servant stood beside him, saying nothing upon the arrival of Lady Sunwhisper and merely bowing. The man would direct a friendly smile towards her, she quickly strode forth and sat upon the chaise.

"Lady Sunwhisper." He said, inclining his head politely. "You look as lovely as always; I come bearing news about your husband."

This only caused her heart to start beating at an alarming rate. Many thoughts began to race through her head, she had not actually expected for the visitor to bring up her husband: did he live on or had he perished? Failing to remain calm she splurted out what little words she had.

"What? Where is he? Is he alright? Tell me!" She froze in place. She had jolted forth out of her seat and her voice was full of fear, a touch of desperation about it. The man reached out a plated hand and placed it upon her shoulder in an attempt to calm her; she slowly walked backwards, sitting down and crossing her right leg over the left and placing both hands upon her right knee. the man before her cleared his throat, sweeping away a lock of long blonde hair that many women would be envious of.

"Your husband is well. He has sustained a few minor injuries and is currently being treated within Silvermoon's hospital" His words put her at ease as her body became less rigid and tense. Zaneas had been gone for a mere month, the blink of an eye, yet it had such an affect on the woman, she longed for his return.

Some time passed before the male before her began to talk once more.

"If is highly unlikely you'll be able to visit him as of now, but he shall be out of hospital come the Sunwhisper Ball." He continued whilst maintaining eye contact, raising an eyebrow. "That is if the Sunwhisper Ball is to take place this year?" The Sunwhisper Ball was an annual ball held by the Sunwhisper family as the name would suggest. Over a century ago Zaneas had asked her to the ball which began their courthship and ultimately their marriage. She had completely forgotten about the event due to her husband's absense but she wasn't going to cancel such an important occasion, even if it meant planning and organising it herself.

"Indeed." She said. "It shall happen as normal." The man opposite grinned and stood, directing a quick nod towards the servant standing in the corner.

"Grand. Many enjoy the event, it would have been a pity to have to cancel it." He announced with a bow. "My lady, I must be leaving now - I wish you luck with planning." He smirked before swiftly leaving. She still couldn't tell who that man was...


	2. Chapter II: Young Love

She awoke to the sun seeping through a crack in the curtains, the covers heavy against her mostly naked body having stripped down to a pair of panties to sleep in the previous night. The day had literally just begun and already thousands of thoughts were collecting within her brain; it was to be a long day of planning. Although before that could take place ahe had a lesson to teach. Lady Sunwhisper - being a talented mage herself - offered to privately teach a friend's daughter the young Lady Highdawn: a young elf currently within the elven equivalent of teenage years. She lifted the coveds and rose witb a yawn, moving towards the wardrobe and drawers opening the two of them - not before frowning at the spot in the bed her husbad was supposed to currently be. She reached for one of the finer dresses within the wardrobe, lying it neatly upon the bed, before taking a clean bathtowel from the drawer. Her feet felt comfortable upin the carpeted flooring of the bedroom as she wiggled her toes in satisfaction, she looked down at them - they'd need repainting soon. With a towel in hand she would enter the ensuite bathroom housing a bathtub in the center, she muttered a spell as her fingertips glowed and the tub began to fill.

The tub reached it's capacity as the lady browsed through her collection of scented candles. Despite being manditory daily, she had found bathing to be the most relaxing thing with the absense of her husband. Thus she lit a few sweet scents, lighting them with her fingertip with a helping hand by magic. Removing the pair of panties she worel now completely naked, she set herself down withi the warm tub in a lying down position. If it were night the situation would have been further enhanced with a glass of wine, yet the tranquillity; calmness and relaxing atmosphere was enough for her. She closed her eyes, the pleasant smell of strawberries welcomed by her senses into her nostrils.

Sat upon the grass against the white bark of a tree, a young Sin'dorei lady could be seen. Creamy blonde locks fell from atop her head although neatly placed in a ponytail on this particular morning. Her gaze was full of youth and inexperience, her body average and of natural proportions donning a traditional red robe. She watched as two men fought with training swords before her. Lady Highdawn came here to observe her close lifelong friend the young Lord Windwhisper train with a renowned local swordsman. She watched as the young lord approached - training completed for the day - sweat dripping down his face and bare chest, his hair - which was a jet black colour and of moderare length - was up in a ponytail.

She held out a towel and his shirt, which he took offering a hand in return. She was gently pulled up, a smile on both ends, and she reached out for her staff.

"Listen, Ayza.." He began, his face obscured by the towel. "I was wondering.. the Sunwhisper Ball is to happen soon and I was.. well.. would you go with me? As more than a friend?" She froze in place. She had never thought of her best friend in such light before and it took her by the utmost surprise.

"Oh! Um.. that's.. a rather large decision. Might I have time to think about it?" She replied, she had stuttered and her surprised facial expression could easily be read. He agreed to give her as much time as possible with a smile upon his face, he was happy that he hadn't been shot down right away. For years he had been attracted to the girl and could never muster the courage to ask her on a date or even tell her of his feelings. A fighting force upon the battlefield, indeed, but love easily conquered him. As children they had played by the rivers playing with sticks and several othed games wihin the meadows. They had grown up beside each other, the key words being 'grown up'. Hs was now a muscular young man, yet still somewhat far from adulthood, and she was the same; she had grown into an attractive young woman and with each passing day she only seemed to become more beautiful. He would settle for friendship if it made her uncomfortable, yet he longed for more.

She rose from the bathtub, drying herself off and wrapping a towel around her body and another smaller one around her hair. She re entered the bedroom, wiggling her toes in satisfaction as a result of the carpet flooring, before checking the hallway. As usual the servant had left her thallasian blend coffee beside the door which she sipped whilst preparing her hair. Getting ready in the morning was no quick and simple task for a woman, even more so for a noblewoman. After straightening and preening her orange coiffure she reached for a bra and panties, slipping and hooking the undergarments onto her body thus followed by a red dress thag clings to her form, regular makeup and her various pieces of jewellery. Finally she could begin her day as she slipped into her heels and left the bedroom. Any minute now she was to expect knocking upon the door.

As if on cue - as the lady's plate previously containing breakfast was being taken away - the young Ayza entered the dining room taking a seat beside her causing her to smile, genuinely. Admittedly she enjoyed teaching Ayza, she brought joy to her in times of despair and was like a daughter to her; she would often jusg chat and give advice alongside the magic lesson.

"Good morning, Ayza, I hope you had no trouble getting here?" She began. Upon seeing the frown upon Ayza's face she raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, dear, why do you frown?" Ayza let out a quiet sigh.

"It's my longtime friend Daeran. We've been friends for decades and now he's asked me to the ball and I don't what to do, think or even say! I've never thoutht about him when it comes to a partner at all.." She replied, causing Lady Sunwhisper to smile sympathetically towards her - reaching out a hand to touch her arm.

"Try to think about what you look for in a partner. Envision him, his traits and personality perhaps how he treats you. How do you feel when he's around or how do you feel when you think of him in such a say." She advised, Ayza smiling. "But more importantly, is he handsome?" She grinned and jested yet caused Ayza to blush.

"W-well! I.. um."

"Oh? So he is?"


End file.
